


Five Minutes

by fmpsimon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, First dates gone wrong, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is five minutes.





	Five Minutes

“You have five minutes.”

“Five minutes until…?” If he hadn’t known better, Kageyama would have thought the voice on the other side of that door was teasing him. Fortunately, he had known Hinata for long enough now that he was certain he was legitimately confused by the previous statement.

Kageyama sighed, his ever-present scowl growing deeper. “Five minutes until I walk out that door and leave you alone.”

There was a scrambling noise and what sounded like a hundred half-empty bottles clattering to the floor, then the squeak of tennis shoes on tile before the door cracked open a sliver. One eye under a tuft of ginger hair peeked through the crack. “You’re not really gonna leave, are you?”

He would have been lying if he said he didn’t want to. He was already regretting this dinner…outing…date—whatever it was, exactly. “Would you just finish up, already, so we can go? I thought you were just changing.”

Hinata stepped away, slumping his shoulders, letting the door slowly open on its own. “I was, but…Nishinoya said you shouldn’t go on a date with a girl if you don’t smell nice.” Kageyama glanced at the source of the earlier noise: there were at least a dozen perfumes and colognes, oils and sprays scattered under the sink. “I wasn’t sure which one I liked best,” Hinata said, shrugging.

Kageyama pulled his shirt over his nose, trying to block out the offensive odors. “You didn’t need to use them all!”

“Do you think I need to shower again?” Hinata asked, grimacing.

“We don’t have time!” Kageyama grabbed his sleeve and dragged him out of the changing room. “We’re going to be late as it is.”

Hinata unlocked his bike and gestured to the handlebars. “Hop on.” There was only one way to get to the noodle shop and Kageyama hadn’t biked to school. Begrudgingly, he did as he was told and they quickly made their way into town. He made them stop out of sight of the restaurant because there was no way he was going to be seen riding on Hinata’s handlebars.

“Try not to make me look stupid, he muttered as they approached the shop.

Hinata scowled. “Last time I checked, you were new at this whole dating thing too.”

“This isn’t a _date_ , it’s just dinner,” he snapped. He frowned. Why was he making such a big deal out of nothing? They were going to eat. They’d probably spend hardly any time actually talking to the girls. It’d be over in the blink of an eye and they’d forget all about it by tomorrow morning…and now it sounded like he was trying to talk himself off a ledge. This was no big deal. It was _just dinner_. Dinner…with a girl he barely knew and couldn’t care less about, if he were totally honest.

No. If he were _totally honest_ , the girl sitting across the table from him wouldn’t be there at all. He didn’t want to date anyone—period. He wanted to play volleyball, and if the person sitting across the table from him didn’t like volleyball, then she may as well not be there.

“Do you like volleyball?” he blurted out suddenly, five minutes into the date. The girl squirmed a little after the initial shock of the question that had come totally out of the blue.

“Kageyama!” Hinata scolded, kicking his shin under the table.

“Shut up. It’s a simple question,” he said impatiently as she hemmed and hawed.

That seemed to light a fire in her and she said, “As a matter of fact, not particularly! I’m much more interested in tennis.”

Kageyama pushed away from the table. “Then I guess we’re done here.” He started off, ignoring the three agape high schoolers that he had left behind.

“Wait!” Hinata caught up with him. “You can’t leave yet—we haven’t even ordered! You didn’t even make it five minutes!” he said, stamping his foot. His cheeks were flushed and for a moment, he thought he might hit him.

He took a deep breath. “She doesn’t like volleyball—you heard her.”

“So?” Hinata said. “She was cute, and she was willing to go on a date with you!” He was practically shouting now, and heads were starting to turn.

Kageyama loomed over him. “Did you _hear_ her? She said she didn’t like volleyball. I’m not going out with anyone who doesn’t love volleyball as much as I do!”

Hinata rolled his eyes. “Are you kidding me right now? The only person who loves volleyball as much as you is me! Are you going to ask me out on a date?”

Kageyama glared down at him, fuming. “Well, at least we’d have something to talk about!” And with that, he turned around and left. He didn’t get far, though. It was pouring down rain outside, so he took shelter under the awning of a nearby store. And, like a fire doused by water, he cooled off, and his anger dissipated. He felt stupid and irrational, and he wished he hadn’t shouted at Hinata. He waited for what felt like forever, watching cars whiz by on the road. He didn’t really know what he was waiting for, but when he saw a small form and a tuft of ginger hair, his whole body tensed up.

Hinata opened his umbrella, which protected them both from the downpour. “Let me guess: you forgot your umbrella too?”

He didn’t have much of a response for that, but he did have a question. “What happened to your date?” He had tried to keep the edge out of his voice, but somehow it had still crept in.

He shrugged. “I decided she wasn’t the one.”

“After five minutes?”

Hinata smiled. “Sometimes that’s all it takes.” Kageyama took the umbrella, a smirk spreading across his lips as he watched him pick up his bicycle. “I’ll walk you home, okay?”


End file.
